Chuda Rose Quartz
Chuda Rose Quartz - OC użytkowniczki Yin1234, klejnot powstały w siódmym Przedszkolu na Homerworld, kwarc drugiej ery, dawna przewodniczka Dioptazu. Wygląd Chuda Rose ma krótkie, kręcone włosy koloru różowego. Sięgają mniej więcej do jej ramion. Klejnot nosi różową sukienkę na cienkich ramiączkach z dekoltem w kształcie serca; pozostawia on klejnot całkowicie odslonięty. Składa się ona z kilku warstw jasnoróżowego i białego materiału. W tali na sukience widnieje romb symbolizujący Diamenty. Sukienka jest długa na trzy czwarte uda. Jej skóra ma odcień zbliżony do ludzkiego. Buty Rose są jasnożółte, jednak wykończono je białym paskiem, sięgają przed kolano. Klejnot ma ponad dwa metry wzrostu. Klejnot Klejnotem Chudej Rose Quartz jest kwarc różany. Znajduje się on na środku jej klatki piersiowej. Ma pięciokątną fasetę i jest koloru różowego. Charakter Chuda Rose ma współczującą naturę i chętnie pomaga innym. Świadczy o tym chociażby fakt, iż zgodziła się zostać przewodniczką Dioptazu, chroniąc ją tym samym przed rozbiciem. Nigdy nie miała zbyt wielu przyjaciół, ponieważ jest raczej nieśmiała i małomówna. Ma spore problemy z nawiązywaniem nowych znajomości. Większość życia spędziła sama, dlatego nie rozumie większości normalnych zachowań, np. kiedy Dioptaz po raz pierwszy ją przytuliła, odskoczyła od niej zasłaniając się rękoma pewna, że ta chce ją skrzywdzić. Stopniowo jednak zapoznaje się z nimi i próbuje "oswoić". Chociaż jest kwarcem, nie ma w sobie zbyt wiele odwagi i ucieka przed zagrożeniami. Mimo tego potrafi stanąć w obronie przyjaciółki i przedłożyć jej dobro nad własne. Chociaż ciężko jej poznawać nowe klejnoty, szybko się do nich przywiązuje. Zazwyczaj jest wesoła i pogodna, widzi świat przez różowe okulary. Broń Bronią Chudej Rose jest biało-różowy wachlarz. Wachlarz ma ciemno różowy uchwyt w kształcie serca. Poszczególne elementy broni mają naprzemiennie kolory biały i jasno różowy. Jest wielkości półokręgu o średnicy pół metra. Broń ta ma charakter raczej defensywny, służy do jedynie do obrony. (ewentualnie Rose mogłaby go złożyć i bić przeciwnika po głowie :)). Wzmacniacze kończyn Chuda Rose została wyposażona we wzmacniacze kończyn. Są one koloru fioletowego, poza łączeniami przy stawach, kostkach, nadgarstkach i łokciach oraz przy miejscu założenia. Maja możliwość zakładania i zdejmowania. Ich główną funkcją jest zwiększenie siły klejnotu, dzięki czemu Chuda może zadawać ciosy tak silne, jak zwyczajny kwarc. Przy okazji optycznie poszerzają klejnot, co z kolei jest spowodowane zbyt szczupłą sylwetką Rose. Oprócz tego wzmacniacze mają funkcję bańkowania przedmiotów - uzupełniając tym samym brakujące zdolności. Aktualnie nie wiadomo co się z nimi stało i czy Rose nadal je posiada. Umiejętności Podstawowe Ponieważ jest kwarcem drugiej ery nie ma możliwości zmiany kształtu. Oprócz tego nie potrafi również bańkować przedmiotów. Jak większość klejnotów może tworzyć fuzję, wywołać broń i cofnąć się do formy klejnotu, by leczyć rany. Charakterystyczne TBA Historia TBA Relacje Dioptaz TBa Diamenty TBA Serycyt Nie przepada za nią. Klejnot wydaje jej się zbyt nieprzewidywalny oraz niegodny zaufania. Niby niczego jej otwarcie nie zarzuca, jednak w każdej wypowiedzi zawiera pewną dozę złośliwości. Zależy jej, by trzymać Dioptaz z dala od niej, ponieważ nie wierzy w jej dobre intencje. Nie czuje się dobrze w jej towarzystwie, chociaż nie potrafi tak naprawdę podać konkretnej przyczyny swojej niechęci do Serycyt. Najzwyczajniej jej nie lubi i tyle. Całą sprawę dodatkowo pogarsza fakt, że niektórzy kłusownicy zaliczają się do kręgu przyjaciół Serycyt. Nieznany Agat Zdecydowanie się nie lubią. Agat poznajemy w odcinku "Ciemność wokół mnie", w którym łatwo zauważyć, że traktuje ją z góry. Wypomina jej defekt, przez co sprawia, że Chudej nie łatwo znieść jej towarzystwo. W dodatku jej bezwzględność w stosunku do nieprzydatnych, nie odpowiada Rose. Uważa, że Klejnot ma zbyt wysokie mniemanie o sobie i najchętniej unikałaby jej towarzystwa. Niestety przez długi czas była podległa Agat, zatem nie było mowy o wyrażaniu jakiegokolwiek niezadowolenia z jej strony. Kiedy zdołała się od niej uwolnić, nie mogła ukryć zadowolenia. Mieszkańcy Homeworld TBA Fuzje Willemit Jest to fuzja Chudej Rose Quartz z Dioptaz. Ciekawostki * Jest jedynym kwarcem powstałym w siódmym Przedszkolu na Homeworld, ** Siódme Przedszkole specjalizowało się w wytwarzaniu cyrkonów, * Zupełnie jak Perydot została wyposażona we wzmacniacze kończyn, jednak z innymi właściwościami, * Płynnie posługuje się siedmioma językami, ** Mimo tego nie potrafi pisać. * Nie posiada własnego statku, a jedynie "pojazd służbowy" - jest to statek, który zostaje jej wypożyczony na czas wykonywania przez nią danego zadania ** Co ciekawe w drugim odcinku serii wyruszała tym statkiem na patrol - co sugeruje, że służy on także do podróży po Homeworld ** Dioptaz była przekonana, że jest to jej prywatna własność Galeria ChudaRose.png|normalnie Wzmacniaczechudejrose.png|we wzmacniaczach 20170814 223027.JPG|Razem z Dioptaz - szkic Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Klejnoty Użytkowników Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Kwarce Kategoria:Kreatywność Yin1234 Kategoria:Klejnot z Homeworld Kategoria:Klejnot z Przedszkola Kategoria:Klejnoty nienależące do żadnej jednostki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Użytkowników